Binding studies with bovine UDPGLc dehydrogenase will be continued. The interaction of pairs of ligands with the enzyme will be given particular attention. Stop flow studies with the beef liver enzyme will be initiated. Spin labeled analogues of UDPGlc and NAD will be used in ESR studies with the enzyme.